Adventure of Godric's Favorite Two
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Takes place in Season 3 at Russell Edgington's house. It's my take on what happens if I were to have a Character in True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I just watched True Blood again and I had this story come to mind. It was fun using Eric again. I love to torture the man.

Anyway, my new character is a werewolf/psychic mix. She was changed when she was a young woman and raised by a pack in Dallas. More in the story.

I do not own True Blood, only my character who uses an alias through the first half of the story.

(&)(&)(&)(&)

Eric waited patiently for the door to open of the sprawling mansion in Jackson, Mississippi. He would there if it hadn't been for Sookie Stackhouse, his favorite blond waitress ad current romantic interest, asking him where her vampire boyfriend Bill Compton was being held. Sometimes he wondered what she saw in the younger vampire.

'_You're zoning out again.'_ The remark was short and pleasant as it rang clear in his mind.

He looked to his left. A young blond woman was standing close to his side, her scent wafting to his nostrils making him suddenly glad that they had taken precautions. Their hands were linked loosely but the connection was strong. She had belonged to his maker before he had died, the only werewolf close to the sheriff of Area 9. After that he hadn't heard much from her until he desperately needed her help. She had gracefully decided he was worth it. She was his favorite psychic gone werewolf, able to read everyone's minds and speak to them freely.

'_Sorry. I don't know what got into me.'_ He replied.

He heard her snort at his side. It sounded more animal than human. '_Liar.'_

'_Careful of the animal growls. You'll give yourself away.' _

'_Yeah. Yeah. I know the drill.' _He smiled at her response.

The door opened. A tall, well-dressed man stood in their way. His black hair was curly and it brought out his darker colored eyes. His full lips parted in a seductive smile that had Eric's companion tightening her hand painfully. She was the only person who could really hurt him.

"Welcome!" There was another man, this one shorter, who came into room. "I have never seen you before."

"Your Majesty, my name is Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. This is my human confidant Baker Cornick." Eric replied with the utmost courtesy, keeping his tone neutral as to not give her away.

The man turned his eyes to her. "She's a beauty. Do you use her?" curly asked.

Eric had to tug viciously on her hand to keep her still. "No. We have an agreement that she is not used."

Curly tsked unhappily. "What a pity." Baker scowled.

"Talbot." It was a warning. He looked at the girl, taking a good long look at her. "My name is Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi."

"Mr. Edgington." She inclined her head respectfully.

Russell clapped his hands together excitedly, earning a slight jolt from Baker. Her nose twitched. "She's so respectful!"

Eric smiled, feeling the tight pull of her hand in his. "She was raised that way, sir."

"Please!" Talbot waved them forward. "Come this way." He had recovered rather well from his rebuke minutes earlier.

"Excuse me," Baker said politely, pulling her hand from Eric's and tucking them both behind her back as he gently placed his hand around her neck. Talbot turned to her expectantly. "Where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall, third door on the right." He replied as his eyes slid over her pulse.

Eric released her neck as she walked down the hall. He could feel her mind processing all the information she had been collecting with all her senses since she had arrived in Jackson. He figured it was taking a toll on her but he needed her to do it and keep her cover until the very end.

"Your friend seems to be easy to please." Russell said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Trust me. She's not. She's a normal human with a mouth on her. The only exception is she lives with me." It was a bold faced lie but he hoped his body language was enough to show neutrality.

"She's young."

"Eighteen." Which was right had it been six hundred years ago.

"That is young." Talbot admonished. He had taken on a dreamy look.

"You didn't come here to show us your human. What do you want?" Russell asked.

"One of my subordinates has gone missing. At the behest of my queen I have to search for him." Eric explained. He knew when she was at the door.

"Who might this man be?"

"His name is Bill Compton."

"I've never seen him."

'_That's a lie.'_ Baker's hands landed on Eric's shoulders as she came in the room. She was accustomed to talk to him in such a manner that it was personal to them. _'He knows where Bill is.' _

"Last I heard he was here." Eric continued fluidly.

"Well, if he was, I would have known." Russell examined his fingernails boredly.

"May I speak?" Baker had everything so down pat Eric had to hide his smile that was tugging at his lips.

Talbot smiled. "Of course, my dear."

"I may have this wrong, considering I'm not privy to vampire customs, but aren't other vampires supposed to let their presence be known if they're going into a different Area?"

"They're supposed to but many times they don't."

"If I know Bill Compton, he would have let you know he was coming. So my speculation would be either you're lying to us or he never came here."

Talbot shot to his feet in such a way that Baker clenched Eric's shoulders tightly. "You are in our home, human! You do not make accusations."

"Check mate." Eric whispered calmly. He looked at Russell. "It seems you do know where Mr. Compton is. My human is a great judge of character." He rose, completely blocking Baker with his height and width. "It seems we all need to settle down."

"Do you know how to settle down, Eric?"

A crystal vase shattered on the mantel as Lorena walked in. She was dressed immaculately but her eyes were glued to Eric. Talbot looked around in surprise, trying to figure out where the explosion came from. Only Eric and Bill, who had walked in behind his maker, seemed to know.

Eric tilted his head. "I can if I so chose."

"So you've chosen to settle down with your maker's human?" That jab came from Lorena.

The Viking heard Baker's teeth snap together. "She needed a place to stay."

"Right. From what I've heard, she's wealthier than you are."

The room swelled with energy and no one seemed to know where it was coming from. Baker was standing stock still against Eric, the small amethyst at her throat glowing hotly against her flesh and dog tags.

"Eric, don't the higher ups have a human psychic that you know?" She was baiting him.

"Yes, they do."

"Russell, what will you do if she shows up?"

Russell had been following the exchange closely. At the mention of the famous hunter of the oldest vampires alive, he snarled. "I'll drain her dry and then send her body back to Italy. I heard she was your maker's as well."

Eric nodded, feeling Baker bite into his shoulder, her teeth marking him. "Yes, she was his bodyguard and trusted assistant. She had a hard time believing me when I told her Godric had died. If Baker hadn't told her, she would have gone on believing he was still alive."

"Do you think she's here?" Lorena asked. Her entire motive was to bait this man into lying but she was entirely unaware of the fact that he had already lied.

"She doesn't concern herself with me very much anymore."

"What a pity." Russell responded blandly. He waved his hands as if to wave away the situation. "We have important matters to discuss. Miss Baker, if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Baker stepped out from behind Eric and shook her short blond hair. "Not at all. I'm afraid to say that this isn't my scene."

"Thank you, child."

As she was walking out, Baker threw her thoughts to Eric. 'I'm going to check on Sookie. I'll be back shortly.'

'Be careful. We don't need them knowing what you are just yet.'

'I will.' She was gone and he was left to pull off the first part of their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie Stackhouse wasn't surprised in the least to see the man who had groped her the last time in Lou Pine's. This was the third time she had been here in the last few days.

The place was full of bikers and werewolves. It depended on which pack they were with whether they were nice or not. Alcide, her werewolf companion for the duration of her stay in Jackson, was part of the nice ones, as well as Hollis. Coot and Gus were the evil ones as they danced across the bar.

Sex and drugs were all everyone ever thought about here. So when everything went completely silent, Sookie knew someone more powerful than she was in the building. She looked to Alcide but he shook his head. He had obviously been hunting for someone and tried to talk to her, only to find she couldn't hear him. That annoyed her.

Some commotion caused everyone to look at the door. Gus was being walked backward until the point of where he was sprawled on their table. A girl both Sookie and Alcide recognized had him pinned with a silver coated knife to his throat. Another girl was standing just behind the first with a ripped t-shirt.

"You ever do anything like this again and I'll slit you navel to neck. Do you understand?" Gus nodded quickly. "Good. Get out of here." When he was gone, she turned to the other girl as she stripped her jacket and t-shirt off, revealing toned flesh. Handing the t-shirt to the other girl, she said, "Don't let guys push you around like that. It doesn't matter if you're at the bottom of the pack. You're still important." The girl nodded happily. "Okay. Get out of here."

"Eric must be in town if you're here." Alcide said as she sat down with them. "What name are you going by now?"

She bowed exaggeratedly. "Baker Cornick at your service."

"After the Marrok?" She nodded her head in an amused manner. "Smart man, but gonna have a hell of a fit when he finds out." She waved it off.

"Alcide, do you know K.T.?" Sookie asked. She knew how she knew her but it was still odd for Alcide to know outside the state of Louisiana.

"K.T. works a lot. So I see her a lot." Baker punched him roughly he laughed. "No. I met her a year ago at the last council meeting." He looked at the newcomer. "Always carrying a weapon I see."

"All silver too." She looked over the people in the bar. "No one can know I'm here, especially what I am." She leaned back and smiled, all teeth. "Not yet anyway."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sookie knew Eric would go along with any plan this twisted wolf could muster.

Baker shook her head. "You can't know yet. Trust me." The next smile was rueful. "It will be good. This I promise you."

"I'm sure." Alcide's response was bland at best.

The she-wolf laughed before standing. "I'm gonna go. Remember. No one knows who I am."

"Will do." She smacked him in the head as she left.

"Has she always been like that with you?" Sookie questioned when she was certain they were not being "watched."

"Always. She beat me up last time I saw her. Then again she is older than me."

Sookie was astounded at the easy way everyone got along.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Baker walked out of the shadows and into the house as a vase shattered in the hall. Something was going on in the office. It didn't have anything to do with Eric but she was curious.

She headed for the grand room with her hands stuffed in her pockets. More breakable stuff hit the wall and obviously broke. When she rounded the corner, a crystal glass came flying at her and smacked her in the face. Her head whipped around. All noise stopped.

"Ow." was all she said as blood slowly trickled down her nose.

"I'm so sorry. You just appeared out of nowhere ad I had already thrown the glass." Talbot began to ramble hysterically, not even noticing the blood that was flowing or the scent.

"It's okay. Eric." Seconds later, the Viking was beside her. She pouted up at him. "I got hit."

Eric had to resist the sudden urge to laugh. "I noticed. There's glass embedded in your forehead." He carefully pulled the small shards from in between her eyes. Using his thumb, he caught the two small streams of red liquid. Baker stood still, waiting on his response to her wolf blood. It was a normal thing. "There. All better."

'_Alcide's on alert.'_ Her golden eyes bore into his as she spoke. To the others it looked as if it were a lover's look.

'_Good. He knows not to say anything?'_

'_Yes. They're planning on bringing Sookie here tomorrow. I'll disappear for a few days. We have to make it look real, Eric.' _

'_Don't worry. We will.'_

"Come now, you two." Russell said boredly. He and Talbot had been watching the entire scene. "Wait until later. Miss Cornick, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. It was a minor scratch. But can I get some juice please?" She watched Talbot disappear into the kitchen. He was back seconds later with a bottle of fruit juice. She glanced at Eric when she took it. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, after I hit you in the face." Talbot replied as he wrung his hands together.

"It's fine. I've been hit with worse." She turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll be there shortly." Eric crooned, which made her stop and shoot him a glance. He turned back to the king. They were looking at him with approval. "She loves it when I talk dirty." He received a snarl in his mind.

"I bet. Talbot, please excuse us."

Talbot gave Russell the dirtiest of looks but didn't otherwise say a word as he stomped up the stairs. Eric just shared a looked with Russell before they ventured into the king's study.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Two hours to dawn it was quiet in the mansion.

Until there was a loud crash from one of the rooms.

"Let me go!" Eric's door flew open as Baker came running from his room. She made it down the stairs in record time just as Eric met her at the bottom. "Get away from me!"

"You are mine, pathetic woman." Eric snarled as he bared his fangs.

"I belong to no one, you filthy bloodsucker!" He came towards her but she dodged to the left. Her hand came in contact with the door but she was jerked back. "Let go! I don't want to be your blood whore!"

"It's too late for that." He lowered his head, bracing himself for what she was about to do.

"No!"

Power fluxed in the house and Eric was thrown back into the columns. Baker stared at him with wide eyes, playing the part perfectly. After a short pause, she got up and left the house. Eric was helped to his feet by Russell as Talbot was fussing over his home.

"How in the world did she do that?" Russell wondered out loud. He turned to Eric in an open way. "Do you know how your human did that?"

"No, Your Majesty. I'm at a loss as much as you are." As he spoke, he was reaching out. _'Where are you?'_

'_Just outside the gate. I'll stay here until it's time. Be safe. I can't lose you as well.' _Her mental voice was full of emotion.

'_I will. You stay safe as well.'_

'_You got it. I'll hear from you by tomorrow night.'_ She was gone instantly.

"Come, Eric." Russell said as he headed out the door. "We're going to find us a nice waitress."


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was grossed out by his own actions. He had volunteered to be Talbot's companion for the night while Russell left town to deal with Sookie.

Baker had returned the night before to help Sookie save Bill. Alcide had gone with her. Eric had told her to go back home and watch over the bar. If he knew her, she didn't and his favorite werewolf was hiding somewhere.

Talbot was way too excited to stay quiet. He was growling uninhibitedly and low. Eric rolled his eyes as he laid more attention on the other vampire. He felt a sudden chill and looked up. Baker was in the room; he just didn't know where.

"Turn over." He demanded huskily.

"Yes." Talbot moaned and did as he was asked. He felt Eric tug his hair. Then another hand yanked hard, forcing his eyes open. He licked his lips. "Baker."

She was naked, which meant she had just shifted back. She leaned forward, a wicked smile on her face. "Wrong. The name's Kaden. Kaden Taylor Northman." She replied as she leaned forward. "And I'm a werewolf."

As recognition started to set in, Eric said, "Russell took my family. Now I'll take his."

"No!" It was too late as two stakes went in his back and chest.

Kaden made a face as blood and gore went all over her skin. "Russell's going to know he's been killed and he's going to tie it back to you."

"I know and now you're in the middle of it." Eric began to pull his clothes back on, glancing back to look at her. "You blew your cover. And you're injured."

Kaden glanced down at her left leg. Three claw marks were healing rapidly. "Yeah, I got into it with Alcide's ex." He shook his head as he continued to dress. "Eric, I've been in the middle of this whole thing since you brought me here. I don't think you can throw me away now."

He looked at her as he straightened his collar. "I know. I'll meet you at Fangtasia."

"Bet I can beat you."

"You're on." She smiled and morphed into her wolf, her wonderful gray speckled wolf.

He gave her a head start and returned within twenty minutes. There was no doubt she had cheated and beat him home. "Pam, we need sanctuary."

The blond vampire looked up at her maker in shock. "Eric, what'd you do?"

"We don't have time for your questions. Did Kaden arrive?"

"She went outside for clothes. She stinks." She followed him into the office. "What's going on?"

"I killed Talbot, Russell's play toy."

"What's Kaden got to do with this?"

"She was there." He looked at the door as he pulled his fresh shirt down. He walked out into the empty bar as Nan Flanagan walked in dragging a snarling wolf. Kaden was clearly itching to be rid of the woman's hand in her fur but she wasn't dumb enough to resist. "Let her go, Miss Flanagan."

"Why is this wolf covered in blood?" Nan asked as she let the animal go. She turned when she heard the contortions. "A werewolf?"

"I got in a fight." Kaden hissed as she shook the last of the change from her body.

Nan got it. "The blood is a vampire's. You killed a vampire. Did you have a contract?"

"I don't need one to kill a vampire. We are natural enemies, you know."

"And yet here you are."

Kaden kept talking as if Nan hadn't said a word "And I'm a known vampire killer. It's nothing new for me to have vampire blood on me."

Nan jerked her harshly. "Listen to me, you mangy mutt. I have more power than you know."

The wolf met her toe for toe. "And you know I have more money to cover my ass than you can possibly know, not to mention more alliances. You'd be dead within twenty-four hours."

"Enough, Kaden. Get over here." Eric demanded harshly. She never dropped her gaze as she backed down. Eric wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her in place. "Miss Flanagan, what can I do for you?"

"You're shut down for the time being. Your little escapade in Jackson has pushed us back. The VRA will pass shortly and I'm not going to let your actions deter that." Her eyes shifted to the werewolf beside him. "Once the Authority hears about her help, she'll die."

"Then so will they." Kaden replied snarkily. Eric closed his fingers even more tightly on her bare skin. The women stared intently at each other for a few moments before Nan adverted her gaze, unknowingly trading dominance to the other woman. She jostled her shoulder under his hand. "I'm going to dress then eat. Call me if something happens."

"What part of you can't leave don't you understand?" Nan asked.

Kaden's teeth snapped together as she took a step forward, the only thing restraining her being Eric's hand. "I can leave when I please. There's nothing you can do to stop me." When Nan didn't say anything, she barked a laugh and walked away, right outside only to disappear from view.

Nan looked at Eric. "Tame your wolf or I will." She was gone in the next instant.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

After an interview with the Authority, who was just under the Royal family and had jurisdiction over the United States, Eric called his lawyer. He showed up as Kaden returned with a box of pizza. She sat in a corner of the office while they did business.

"So you want everything transferred over to your progeny, Pam?" the lawyer said in an official voice.

"Yes, and make sure Kaden gets a fair amount of money." Eric added. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she looked up. He silenced her with a look but she glared at him anyway.

"Very well." He scribbled something down and then closed all the documents. "Congrats. You are now the proud owner of Fangtasia."

Pam and Kaden looked at each other, the same look on their faces. After the lawyer packed all his things up and left, Pam rounded the desk on him. "Don't do this. Don't let your anger get the better of you."

"She's right, Eric. You can't just give in." Kaden agreed and looked at Pam. The women were teaming up on him.

"I don't like this. You're better as a cold-hearted bitch." Eric replied calmly. Kaden made a face that clearly meant she hated/liked the last statement but couldn't figure out what to say to it. "I've done what I've had to do to make sure you and my wolf are safe."

That elicited a response. Kaden growled harshly. "Don't worry about me, Eric. I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself for centuries."

"Godric entrusted me with your care and you will listen to me."

"And you would have done anything to save him!" Pam answered forcefully. "You both would have. Kaden, stop him."

The other woman stood still as she thought for a few moments. The Godric statement had stalled her momentarily. She sighed. "What do you want me to do, Eric?"

Pam let out an outraged shriek as he maker smiled. "I want you to leave town."

She snorted. "That I won't do."

"You asked what I wanted you to do and this is it."

"And I told you I wasn't leaving. I helped Sookie save Bill and I helped kill Talbot. I like Talbot. He never looked at me like I was food. I'm not stupid, Eric. If Russell knows I left, he will come back after me first. Then you'll have Pack on your case. I'm not leaving." It was final.

Eric dropped his head to his hands. "Why must I have two hard headed women?" Kaden and Pam shared another look. "Where did you go?"

"I went back to Jackson to talk to the Packmaster, who is a weak man by the way. The Marrok was wreaking havoc in my mind until I responded to him. Oh, and the coffins are in the office. I called Sookie as I was leaving. She's doing okay as she possibly can."

"Good." He caught her sudden mood change as her brow furrowed. "What?"

"It's not a smart idea, Eric. It's not something he'd want."

His mood changed just as quickly. "Don't preach about me to him. I was there. You weren't."

"I was doing something for him. The second I felt the bond snap, I was on my way back home. Isabelle told me what happened. I didn't believe it, Eric, but I sure as hell felt it." She was angry now and an angry werewolf was bad.

"Sorry. I know you felt it. I don't want anything to happen to you or Pam because of Russell. You're my girls."

"And I don't mind that but I'm not leaving. Go sleep. I'll be here with all the bozos. No one will come in."

Pam gave up and went in the office to sleep Eric stared at Kaden levelly, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have a level-headed werewolf on his side. She smiled and he changed his mind. She was incredibly beautiful and smart with a cunning undertone. He walked forward and pulled her into a hug, feeling her meld to his 6'5 frame. Framing her head, he pushed back and kissed her forehead, happy he had someone as loyal as Pam.

"I'll see you later." And he walked into his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie stormed into Fangtasia. The door had been unlocked which had totally thrown her off. Eric never left the door unlocked during the day. The place was empty and spotless and no one seemed to be around, not even Ginger. She thought about calling out but something was holding her back from doing so.

"Hey, Sookie." The blond waitress turned at her name. Kaden was munching on an apple as she sat on Eric's seat. "I was wondering when you'd be by."

Something snaked around Sookie's legs and yanked hard, pulling her off her feet. Kaden never moved or batted an eye. "Why are you doing this?" There was no answer. "Let go!"

"Your Fae magic doesn't work on me. Most magic doesn't for that matter." Sookie stared at the younger woman. "Oh, Eric never told you? I'm a werewolf."

"And you hang out with vampires?"

"Let's just say I'm...different."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Eric awoke feeling refreshed. When the lid hissed open, he saw Pam leaning against the desk.

"You need to see this." she simply said and walked out the door.

He followed, wondering what was going on. When he realized where they were heading, he looked around the bar. As they came to the top of the staircase, he saw a faint glow. Kaden was leaning against the stairs with her computer in her lap. He placed a hand on her head to get her attention.

"What did you do?" he asked when she looked up.

"See for yourself."

Eric looked up to see Sookie chained in his dungeon. There were no marks on her but she seemed livid. "Why?"

"She annoys me. And I still don't see you fascination with her."

He laughed. "Sookie Stackhouse, what a pleasant surprise."

"Let me go, Eric!" she screamed at him.

"I think I like you chained in my dungeon."

"More like chained to your bed." Kaden muttered.

Eric grabbed her hair and tugged her head back to look at him. "Very funny."

Kaden smiled evilly. "You know you love it."

"You two make me sick." Sookie admonished with hatred in her voice.

"At least I haven't had sex with a vampire." Kaden's eyes bore into hers and Sookie felt her barriers crumbling.

"That hurts." She whined.

"It's supposed to."

Eric tightened his fingers. "That's enough."

"All right, all right, lover boy. I'm going upstairs. New liquor comes in today."

He pulled out his credit card and handed it to her as she walked by. "Use this to pay. And DON'T us it for anything else."

Kaden pouted. "You spoil all my fun." He smacked her as she headed up the stairs.

"Did you force her to do this to me?" Sookie asked.

"Not at all. I think she summoned you here." He explained. "Her mind is a vast organ of many abilities and summoning people like her is a major gift. It was all amplified when she became a werewolf."

"She did this to me? And she's a werewolf living with you?"

"Quit asking questions." Pam snapped. "We have more important matters to attend."

Eric gave Sookie one last look before he went back upstairs. Boxes littered the floor and Ginger was restocking the shelves and fridges. Kaden was relaxing in his chair with her computer. Her feet were thrown over the left arm rest. Any normal person would be thrown from the chair. She was the only one allowed near the chair without permission.

He watched her brow furrow. She closed her computer and hopped up, bare feet not making a sound. She pulled a bag from behind the bar and began shoving weapons in different places.

"Got to go work. I'll be back in a few hours." She said as she pulled a set of leather gloves on.

"Be careful."

"Always am." She walked out the door.

"Russell will be hunting you and now that she's out, he will have no trouble finding her." Pam advised as he walked into the office.

"He'll have one hell of a fight if he does." He changed clothes quickly and headed for the door. "I'll be back before dawn. Call me if you need anything."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

When he returned, with Russell, Sookie had gotten free with Bill's help. Kaden was quite literally sitting on the bar nursing an open wound, her animal instincts taking over. Blood pooled in the one spot on the bar top as she cleaned the gash, hissing as she did so. Eric strode forward and looked it over.

"Don't you even think about it." She murmured as she tightened the gauze with her hand.

"It'll heal faster." He said obviously. He was trying to hide her scent.

"I don't really care." When she was done, she closed the first aid kit and stored it under the ar. "I was attacked by one of his wolves. Smelled me out while working. Stupid bitch came out of nowhere."

"Sounds like Debbie." Russell said. "She's been hunting your Sookie."

"Under your orders no doubt."

Russell looked at her and finally caught her scent Eric had desperately been trying to hide. "You're a werewolf."

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a prize. And you're a dumbass."

"And yet you're still alive. I'd kill her now if I were you."

"Pam, please take her to the dungeon." Eric ordered.

Kaden turned to him and gave him the drollest of stares. It literally read 'Seriously?'. She tilted her head to the right, like she always did when she was about to say something that would get her in trouble. Pam was nervous about it because she had seen the werewolf fight a vampire, in human form no less, and win.

"Either you go or leave Fangtasia."

"You're losing your best fighter." Kaden stated, making sure to play her part perfectly.

'_As long as you don't lose your life.'_ "I don't care. Get out."

She just stared at him before collecting her bag and leaving the bar. Eric felt the sudden chill of being alone in his mind. He was so used to Godric or Kaden filling the void. Now it was cold.

"Too bad. Her blood smelled so appetizing." He heard Russell say. "So, where is Miss Stackhouse?"

"She is on her way with Mr. Compton as we speak." Pam answered for him. There was a shrill howl. She looked at Eric as he froze. "You brought your wolves with you?"

"Why of course. I never travel without them. They are my constant companions."

'_Not anymore.'_ Eric had the mental image of a silver wolf going through the pack and slaughtering the males, using her markings to camouflage her. He watched Russell's face as he felt his pack thinning. _'I'm coming back at dawn. Don't argue.'_ He wasn't going to because he loved the warmth that spread from the telepathic bond.

The door opened as Bill and Sookie were thrust through the door. Sookie looked around, obviously looked from the woman who had held her prisoner for hours. Pam forced her to sit down in front of the men. Bill sat gingerly in the seat opposite her.

Sookie watched Eric as he walked forward. "Where's your little right hand man?"

"I sent her away. She has no place here." He stood beside Russell. "Here she is."

"And you're certain this will work?" Russell asked suspiciously.

"I'm positive. Her blood will allow you to walk in the sunlight."

"Good. Let's do it."

"Now?" Sookie asked in shock. She didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

"The sun's up so yes, now." Eric said. He grabbed her head and tilted it to the side. His eyes locked with Bill's as he paused. Russell rolled his eyes and bit into her arm, eliciting a scream. Eric bared his teeth and sank them into Sookie's neck.

He felt her blood seep into every pore, cell and tissue of his being. Her light filled him to the brink. He lifted his head and looked at Pam. She was crying blood. He turned and head towards the door. Opening it, there before him was a wolf, his wolf. She whined unhappily at him. He smiled and ruffled her fur, stepping around her and out into the daylight.

'_You have two minutes.'_ She said and trotted past him into the shade, laying her head on her paws.

Eric stood in the sun, reveling in the fact that he was there. In the sun. It had been a thousand years since he had done so. It was lovely. Then his face started to burn. That was pure agony. The wolf whimpered helplessly.

The door opened once more and Russell walked out. "It feels so wonderful! I haven't felt the sun in over three millennia." He walked out from under the canopy and looked up. Then he felt a clink and the feel of silver burning his flesh. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you with me. One thousand years ago your wolves went into a Viking home and slaughtered a family; a mother, father and a small child, taking the man's crown in the process." Eric replied as they both lay on the ground.

"You want revenge on a human family?"

"They were my family. Your wolves killed my family. Why?"

"Your father refused to sell me any goats."

Eric heard the snap of jaws from the shadows then the snap of bones. "You killed my family because of some goats" He heard a sharp intake of breath as Kaden stopped in mid stalk. A translucent figure stood beside him. "Godric."

'_You two harbor so much hatred. You have to let it go. Living is much more important. Let him live.'_ His ghost said.

"Speaking to ghosts?" Russell asked as he laughed. There was a sudden searing pain in his arm, forcing to look up. "Baker?"

"Nope, dumbass. I'm Kaden Taylor Northman and that's my vampire." Her voice was pure venom.

"The slut of Godric." He hissed at her and the blade was twisted.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcide walked into Fangtasia a little miffed. Eric had called him in the middle of the day, which was odd. He didn't asked; instead he called Kaden.

The younger of the two was all excited to spill her information. Eric had drank Sookie's blood, which miffed Alcide even more, and walked out into the sun with the intention of killing Russell. Sookie had decided to save Eric's life. Against Kaden and Pam's advisement, she had gone back out to save Russell. She didn't say it but he was certain Kaden had helped in some way.

She was sitting on the bar with her legs folded underneath her as she watched Russell. The gem at her throat, which had been a gift from Godric many centuries before, was glowing brightly, like it did when her psychic side was agitated. He walked over to her and sat at the bar. He began to massage her knees comfortingly.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Shot him with silver." She replied as she nibbled on a sandwich. She handed the other half to him. "You're as angry as I am so eat."

Alcide didn't argue. They sat silently and watched Sookie interact with Bill and Eric. He wondered why his friend was so calm when it was obvious her vampire friend was flirting with another psychic. But then he remembered who she was and let the subject go. He turned his head when he felt her move. She handed him a beer and returned to her spot.

"Kaden, why do you work for low down men?" Sookie asked.

Kaden leaned heavily against Alcide's back. "Al, I didn't know she was talking about you."

Alcide ruffled her hair playfully. "Brat."

"I can do what I want usually." She got too quiet, her body stilling.

He wasn't surprised when she shot off the bar towards the door. Eric caught her before she sank a knife into Debbie's flesh. The other she-wolf growled in response. Kaden's was to struggle against Eric ad growl nastily.

"Blood whore!" Debbie accused.

"At least I'm not branded!" Kaden shot back.

"My master's not a suicidal maniac!"

Pack magic exploded as Kaden ripped herself from Eric's grip. Her had clamped around the other woman's neck as she propelled them forward- Debbie's head smacking the wall hard, leaving a dent.

"Don't you dare bring up my master like that, you sack of wine. He was ten times the person you'll ever be."

Alcide walked forward and gently pried her hands from around his ex's neck. He pushed her toward Eric, who took her by the neck and whispered feverishly into her ear, and then looked at Debbie."Get out."

"But she's…." Debbie was shell-shocked. "She's a werewolf blood whore."

"She's my friend. Get out." With a growl, she left, leaving Alcide to turn to Kaden. She was literally shaking from head to toe. "Go run. It'll take the edge off." She was gone before the words left his mouth. He looked at Eric. "I'll help."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Kaden sat on her custom built Harley. Alcide had told her the dead was done and that he was heading home. He wanted her to visit him sometime but she wasn't sure.

Eric ventured outside. He had been covered in dust when he returned to Fangtasia. Bill had thrown him in a cement pit. Eric had gotten out and turned on Bill, forcing Sookie to drive them both from her life. Bill hadn't taken it very well; Eric acted like it didn't bother him but Kaden knew better.

"You're leaving?" Eric asked as he straightened his t-shirt.

"Yeah. I got more work to do, pack work." She pulled on her gloves. "Call me if you need me."

"Always." He grabbed her handle bars. "Don't be shy."

"I won't." She closed her eyes as he kissed the inside of her head.

Eric watched her rev the motor and peel away. She was a work in progress but he wouldn't change it. He turned and walked back in his club.

END


End file.
